Frenzy
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: It seems Bakura is in denial. Or was it just a misunderstanding? Most people wouldn't believe it, but Bakura knew who he was in love with. Feelings once returned were cut off. What do all these sentences mean? Tendership, Puzzleship, crazy YY/Y/R threeway


**I was thinking about a lot of conflicting things when I wrote this, so sorry if it doesn't make sense**

**Tendershipping main, side Puzzleshipping, hot Yami/Ryou/Yugi action (^.^)**

Bakura strode down the hallway, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was chatting animatedly with Marik, his best friend since grade school, and Yami, a charismatic kid they met the year before. They were all sophomores in college, the three hottest and most-wanted boys in the place. Yami, distracted, glanced over the side of the railing and saw another student they knew, a billionaire in the year above them.

"Hey, Bakura!" said Yami, elbowing the boy in the side. "Kaiba wants to talk to you." Bakura leaned over the railing, looking to the second floor. "What?" he asked loudly, his loose ponytail lying on his shoulder.

"I heard a rumor, Bakura," Kaiba said calmly, leaning against another railing on his elbows. "I wanted to see if it was true for myself.

"What?" Bakura repeated, pushing his hair back angrily. Kaiba smirked, chuckling quietly. "I heard you were a fag."

Marik and Yami gasped, looking to Bakura in shock. The boy narrowed his eyes, stiffening.

* * *

Ryou carried his books close to his chest, avoiding everyone's eyes as he walked quickly down the hall. The waif of a freshman was painfully shy, only himself around his year-above lover. As if on cue, he heard his lover's voice on the floor above. He looked up, glimpsing locks of white hair before they were pulled away. Another voice was heard, this one unwanted.

"I heard you were a fag," said Seto, a smug smirk on his face. Ryou stopped, looking around at the boy, and heard his boyfriend's reply.

"Of course not, Kaiba. Why would I be a fag?" Ryou gasped, his eyes tearing up in pain. Did Bakura really say that? He ran out to the ledge near Seto, glaring angrily at his, now ex, boyfriend.

"Okay, Bakura," he spat, elbowing Seto out of the way. "If you're not a 'fag', then stay the fuck away from me!" He stormed off, calculating his GPA and deciding it would be a good day to skip.

Bakura saw Ryou leave and yelled after him, but the boy wasn't listening. He turned to Kaiba, willing himself not to cry. Marik held his shoulders, preventing him from jumping over and killing the billionaire. Yami stood to the side with folded arms, looking disgustedly at Bakura. His relationship with Yugi, that all the girls adored, certainly wasn't a relationship between 'fags'.

"I'm not gay, fucker! I love Ryou!" That wiped the smirk off Kaiba's face, his eyes following Bakura around the corner.

"You should watch what you say, Seto," said Yami, arms still crossed. Marik ran after Bakura, pulling his own hair up to keep it out of the way. Yami looked at Kaiba for a while longer, walking off to find his hikari.

* * *

Marik lost sight of Bakura, but did find Ryou leaving school grounds. "He didn't mean it like that, Ry," panted Marik, his hands on his knees. "He said-"

"Save it, Ishtar," said Ryou, venom dripping from every word. "I don't want to hear it." Marik looked like he was going to try again, but he paused. Draping a bronze arm around Ryou's shoulders, he led him to the edge of the building's parking lot.

"He loves you so much," Marik said quickly, speaking over Ryou's protests. "You didn't hear the re-"

"How can I trust you're telling the truth, Marik?" asked the boy, tears spilling down his cheeks. He buried his face in Marik's chest, gasping through quiet sobs. "You're his best friend."

"No, I'm definitely not, Ry," said the Egyptian, smiling down at the white haired schoolboy. "You are." He put a finger under Ryou's chin, lifting his head. Marik kissed him on the cheek, his lips soft and warm. Ryou blushed, watching Marik pull away with wide eyes.

"Would you talk to him? For me?" Ryou nodded, hugging Marik around the waist. "Tonight?" Ryou paused, contemplating, but agreed to that as well.

* * *

Bakura stood at Ryou's dorm door, in the freshman side of campus. He hadn't seen the boy for the whole rest of the day, and was worried about him. Marik told him, at the end of their last class, that Ryou would be waiting for him in his room. His anxiety peaked and he slumped onto the desk, breathing

deeper to calm himself.

He knocked on the door, surprised it opened almost immediately. Yugi, Ryou's roommate, stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Advancing on Bakura with tired eyes and purposeful steps, he backed the sophomore to the opposite wall.

"He's been crying all day, douche bag," said the boy, looking even more upset. "You fix this, or I come after you." Bakura nodded, unable to back away from the boy, but really wishing he could. For an uke, Yugi was very… forceful.

Yugi walked away, leaving Bakura to face the door again. He opened it, walking in and closing it again. Ryou was curled up in his bed, in a position Bakura knew well. He only looked like that when he was distraught to the point it hurt. The last time he was in this position was when his father died a year ago.

"Baby?" asked Bakura, reaching out to touch his lover. "Don't touch me," came the fierce whisper, shocking Bakura into withdrawing his hand.

"I love you, Ryou. Please, just listen!" he said, almost in tears.

"I'm listening," whispered Ryou, in the same tone.

"Kaiba provoked me! I said I wasn't gay because-"

"Because you were using me, right?" asked Ryou, his voice louder. "Your little sex toy with no feelings, just making you happy so you can toss him to the side when you're done. I'm sick of it, Bakura. I'm sick of you, and I'm sick of us! You can keep all your _female_ sluts, I'm done with you."

Bakura was silent, watching Ryou's motionless figure. "I love you," he whispered again, more to himself to the boy. "I will always love you, no matter what you say."

Ryou sat up, glaring angrily at Bakura. "I fucking hate you!" he yelled, his face covered in tears. Bakura stood up, frightening Ryou slightly, but he just left the room. Yugi came back in, running to Ryou and holding him tightly.

"I don't want to love him, Yugi," sobbed the boy, his whole body in pain at the loss. Yugi's eighteen years failed him, and all he could do was continue to hold Ryou to his chest. "I don't want to love him, but I can't stop!"

* * *

The next day at school, Ryou and Yugi only had one class. It was Monday, psychology day for a handful of students intending to be in the medical profession. Yugi practically had to drag Ryou into the classroom; he had to sit next to Bakura for the whole two hour lecture. Yugi sat behind them with Joey Wheeler, another freshman, looking worriedly at Ryou's trembling figure.

"Sweetheart," said Bakura, reaching to stroke Ryou's cheek. Ryou jerked away, staring straight ahead even though they had ten minutes until the lecture started. "Ryou, I want you so bad right now." The boy scoffed, disappointed at Bakura's choice of words but aroused nevertheless.

"I want to be in you, your everything," Bakura continued to whisper, laying an adventurous hand on Ryou's thigh. That only served to increase Ryou's arousal, making him fidget. "I want to hear you scream my name while I take you, I need to taste you, to claim you."

"Stop it," said Ryou, slumping forward on the desk. His hair hid his face from view, still looking at the board. Bakura didn't stop, his hand traveling to Ryou's erection and palming it through his jeans. Ryou stifled a moan, pushing Bakura away forcefully. Yugi laid a hand on Bakura's shoulder, making him look up.

"Quit it, you pig," he said, his fingernails felt even through Bakura's shirt. "Fuck you," Bakura replied, but just then the lecture started.

* * *

Yugi led Ryou away quickly after the class, inviting him to a little outing him and Yami were having, although he had known Yugi forever, he wasn't familiar with Yami, and hesitated before answering.

"Sure, Yugi. Why not?"

Just then Yami walked up, grabbing Yugi around the waist and swinging him around. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, making Ryou uncomfortable, but Yami broke away and smiled at him. "It's alright, Ryou. You were too good for him anyway." He said nothing of what he saw.

They must have watched _The Matrix_ ten times that night in Yami's dorm. He didn't share with anyone, and did whatever he wanted. By the time they stopped, it was way after curfew.

"We can just stay here, Ry," said Yugi, breaking his kiss with Yami. The elder wasn't listening, and took Yugi's hand, dragging him around the corner to the bedroom. There were quiet moans for a moment before Yugi stuck his head out, grinning at Ryou. "You can join us if you want," he said seductively, his eyes boring holes into Ryou's soul. The white-haired boy complied, not knowing what else to do.

Yami was straddled by his hikari on the bed, panting and moaning. He beckoned to Ryou, a distracted smile on his face. "Undress," he ordered, returning his attention to Yugi. Ryou stripped, unsure of what to do next. Yugi got up, bringing him to the bed and pushing him down. He sat near the footboard, curiously watching Yugi lead toward Yami and whisper into his ear before his length was engulfed in a wet heat.

He cried out, running his fingers through Yugi's hair and gripping tightly. At the same time, Yami pulled off Yugi's jeans and was preparing him. Yugi hummed, one hand holding him up on his knees and the other stroking Ryou's erection. Yami only prepared Yugi with two fingers, thrusting into him with no warning. The movement forced more of Ryou's cock down Yugi's throat, causing Ryou to groan in pleasure.

Yami slammed into Yugi, leaning over him and watching him suck Ryou off. Ryou, on impulse, kissed Yami hard and moaned into his mouth as he came. Yugi followed soon after, but Yami was nowhere near done. Pulling out of Yugi, he motioned to Ryou to come to the other side. Stated, he nodded and got off the bed. Yami got up too, leaving Yugi on his stomach.

"Turn over, aibou," he said huskily, waiting for the boy to turn on his back. When he did, Yami pushed Ryou into his place. Ryou was unsure about being Yugi's seme, but his best friend smiled at him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ryou entered Yugi slowly, watching him carefully for signs of discomfort. Only when he was fully sheathed did he realize that Bakura always made sure he was getting the most pleasure, and he rethought his decision to leave him.

"Ryou, faster," murmured Yugi, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and pulling him closer. Yami didn't get back on the bed, just stood near them and watched. Ryou glanced at him, apprehensive, but Yami was supportive.

"Go ahead, Ryou. Do what he asks." Ryou was a little embarrassed, but managed to force out his question.

"Could you… help?" Yami shrugged, kneeling on the bed on the other side of Yugi and capturing Ryou's lips. He stroked himself to completion through the kiss, Ryou slamming into Yugi's prostate. The uke was the first to go, his inner walls tightening on Ryou's cock. Yami finished at the same time as Ryou, his hot seed splashing onto Yugi's face and into his mouth. He moaned, pulling Ryou away from Yami to kiss him himself, sharing the taste of his boyfriend.

Yami licked Yugi's face clean, kissing him lightly on the lips before lying down next to him. Ryou slept on Yami's chest, his and Yugi's fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Not a mistake," he told Yugi the next morning s they walked hand in hand back to their dorm. They took the back way, as to not be seen by anyone they knew."I love you, Yugi. It was just us and your boyfriend, sharing out love." Yugi grinned, shaking his head. "You're so sappy, Ry. But I love you too." They made it back, changing their clothes and heading to the main building for biology. Yami had physics, and Bakura had Calculus, so they knew they wouldn't run into either of them.

They were dead wrong.

Across the front of their dorm house was a banner. That would have been innocent enough, if it wasn't for the words on it. It said 'Ryou, come back to me!' in all capital letters, with Bakura standing under it with a bullhorn.

"Now I know what you all might be thinking," he said, pacing in front of the doors. There was a sizable crowd outside, watching the number-one hottest guy beg for a shy freshman very few people knew. "You're all thinking, 'Why would Bakura have to beg for someone to go out with him?' Well, Ryou may not seem like it, but when he makes up his mind he's hard pressed to change it. He broke up with me two days ago, and I can't live without him!" Ryou his face in his hand, the other still gripping Yugi's tightly.

Bakura caught sight of him and ran over, stopping them on their way to the main building. "Ryou, I need you back!" he said, his eyes wide and shining. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the pathetic look on Bakura's face, but shook his head. "You had your chance and you blew it, 'Kura," he said, reverting to Bakura's affectionate nickname.

"No, I haven't," he said, dropping the bullhorn to the ground and getting down on one knee. The whole crowd gasped, but Yugi and Ryou just looked at each other. Yugi dropped Ryou's hand, backing up a step. "I will prove to you how much I love you."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. "I was saving this for the best time… I don't think it could get any better than this." He opened the box and held it out in front of himself, looking into Ryou's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Everyone was silent to the point where it was palpable, looking between Bakura and Ryou. The boy stared at Bakura for a moment, a frown crossing his features. He looked at the ring, a simple silver band, then back to Bakura.

"Ryou!" whispered Yugi. Ryou looked around at him, grinning at his thumbs-up.

"Yes, Bakura. I will!" Bakura sighed in relief, slipping the ring onto Ryou's finger and kissing him hard. The crowd cheered, converging on them, hugging them and congratulating them. Yugi pulled Ryou away from Bakura and kissed him as well, holding the back of his head. The kiss only lasted a half second, but Ryou was flushed and hugged Yugi back.

**Not gonna lie, I think I'm done with this. Maybe I'll do something about their wedding, or have something about them having sex. Or something. Tendershipping, and Bakura and Ryou didn't even have sex together (x.x) it's a shame.**


End file.
